It's All Over
by Scalytta
Summary: Semua ini sudah berakhir. Kau dan aku, semuanya. Benarkan, Tetsu?/Tunggulah aku./Heh, kita lihat saja nanti./My first fanfic on this fandom also my first BL story. Rate M for reasons. Dibuat berdasarkan challenge yang saya anggap merupakan challenge dari suami saya. -Blanket, Wine, Archer- Mind to read and review?/


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Happy Reading and Hope You Enjoy It

* * *

.

.

Sore itu begitu dingin. Ia rapatkan jaket dan syal yang ia gunakan, berharap rasa dingin itu bisa hilang walau hanya sedikit. Ini mendekati musim dingin, jadi wajar kalau dingin yang ia rasa seakan menusuk tulang. Di sepanjang perjalanannya pulang, ia hanya sendiri. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti dulu.

Dulu….

Entah kenapa pemikiran tentang masa lalu membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Dingin di sekujur tubuhnya makin terasa dan merambat ke hatinya.

Ya.

Masa lalu yang begitu indah, yang hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya ketika ia mengingatnya. Masa lalu yang terlalu manis hingga menjadi pahit pada akhirnya.

Dulu….

'Mereka' selalu pulang bersama, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dulu, mereka selalu—.

Semua pemikirannya buyar ketika tanpa sadar ia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ahh… Dia sudah sampai rupanya. Menghela napas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu berlapis kayu itu agar membuka.

"_Tadaima_," katanya lirih, datar. Ia tak begitu mengharapkan jawaban karena ia tahu bahwa orangtuanya akan pulang terlambat malam ini.

Setelah melepas sepatu, mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki, ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Ingin segera mencari kehangatan di ruang sempit itu. Ia nyalakan penghangat ruangan dan kemudian segera menuju tempat tidur. Di atas tempat tidurnya, ia lihat sebuah benda asing di sana.

Selimut?

Ah, itu pasti selimut baru yang dibelikan oleh orang tuanya. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru langit. Terlihat begitu hangat jika dipakai. Ia sunggingkan senyum tipis. Dalam hati berterimakasih karena orangtuanya membelikan selimut itu di saat yang tepat. Sebentar lagi, ia akan merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Begitu pikirnya.

Namun yang ia rasakan tetap sama. Rasa dingin itu tak kunjung hilang. Mengapa? Padahal suhu badannya telah bertambah, padahal ia telah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan memakai selimut barunya. Jadi kenapa?

Apa karena selimut itu masih baru, sehingga masih cukup sulit bagi sang selimut untuk memberikan rasa hangat? Atau karena ia masih perlu menambah suhu ruangannya?

Tidak menyerah, pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil jaket. Setelah ia mengenakannya, ia kembali menempatkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut baru itu.

Masih dingin.

Mencoba mengusap bagian tubuh yang masih terasa dingin, ia akhirnya mengerti. Sumber dari rasa dingin itu adalah… hatinya. Menghela napas, ia rapatkan selimutnya. Tubuhnya menggulung seperti bola. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan perasaan dingin yang masih melandanya.

o0o

Hari itu dia berangkat terlalu pagi. Ini semua gara-gara ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin di hatinya. Selimut itu tidak membantunya sama sekali, membuat ia merasa jengkel. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itu kini menunjukkan sedikit kantung mata. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur. Dilihatnya sekeliling, masih belum ada siswa yang berangkat. Mengambil kesempatan itu, ia segera berlari kecil menuju tempat yang sejak dua hari yang lalu tidak ia kunjungi. Ruang _club basketball. _

Ah, betapa ia merindukan tempat ini. Di ambilnya sebuah bola basket. Ia coba mainkan bola itu, mencoba _dribble_, mencoba _shooting_, ia lakukan itu berkali-kali. Gagal.

Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Tanda ia tak menyukainya, tidak menyukai keadaannya.

Ia benci basket. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, sang _Phantom Sixth Man_ dari SMP Teikou, yang selalu berlatih basket sekuat tenaga, selalu mencintai basket, selalu ingin bermain basket, sekarang sangat membenci permainan itu.

Ia benci basket. Ia benci karena basket telah merenggut senyum teman-temannya. Ia benci karena basket membuat timnya tidak percaya padanya lagi. Ia benci. Benci karena ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat timnya kembali tersenyum, kembali mencintai basket.

Tapi yang paling ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia benci, karena ia tidak berguna.

Setetes air terjatuh dari mata bulatnya. Ia pandang datar tetesan yang jatuh ke lantai klub itu.

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti?

.

Tap tap tap

Seseorang datang!

Terkejut, Kuroko tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang dari klub. Dia tidak ingin mereka melihat dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

Harusnya ia bisa tenang. Hawa keberadaannya yang lemah biasanya mampu membuat Kuroko merasa tenang di saat seperti ini. Orang-orang selalu kesulitan untuk menyadari keberadaannya, jadi harusnya ia merasa tenang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu dan berharap tidak pernah ditemukan oleh orang ini? Kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun?

Pintu itu terbuka, dan karena posisinya yang berdiri membelakangi pintu, ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu.

"Tetsu?"

Ah… Suara itu.

Sekarang Kuroko tahu mengapa dirinya begitu gelisah ketika mengetahui seseorang akan masuk.

Itu Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko tidak tahu mengapa Aomine, yang katanya tidak akan berlatih basket lagi datang ke ruang klub ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak ingin sang _ace _dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu melihatnya seperti ini.

"Heh, aku kira kau tidak akan ke sini lagi. Bukankah kaumarah pada kami? Kenapa tiba-tiba kaumemutuskan datang ke sini? Percuma jika dirimu berlatih basket. Anggota yang lain sudah tidak—,"

Kuroko berlari keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah remaja bertubuh tinggi itu. Aomine hanya mendecih. Ia berjalan menuju tempat di mana Kuroko berdiri tadi dan mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di sana. Dan ketika dia menunduk, dia melihatnya-air mata Tetsu-.

o0o

Dia berlari, berlari dan berlari. Orang-orang sudah mulai datang memenuhi sekolah itu. Tapi hanya sedikit yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko. Beberapa orang-yang bisa dibilang sedikit- menatap heran padanya yang berlari tanpa arah.

Aku benci basket. Aku benci basket. Aku benci basket!

Itulah yang ada dalam benak Kuroko ketika ia berlari. Tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Menghela napas, ia coba tenangkan dirinya. Ia coba untuk melupakan kata-kata Aomine barusan.

Dengan tenang dan tanpa hawa kehadiran, Kuroko masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat biasa ia mengikuti pelajaran. Ia buka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Kemudian ia baca buku itu dengan tenang.

"Apa kamu yakin mau keluar klub basket? Klub itu kan sangat terkenal dan banyak sekali peminatnya," Samar-samar, Kuroko mendengar percakapan teman sekelasnya.

"_Keluar dari klub basket Teiko?" _batinnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Percuma saja aku ikut kalau di sana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ada di _third string_," jawab orang itu putus asa.

"Yah, benar juga apa katamu. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja kan?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti! Aku merasa… tidak berguna di sana. Aku pikir, lebih baik aku akhiri saja semuanya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aku tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah bisa sampai di posisi orang-orang itu."

Pembicaraan setelahnya tidak dapat ia dengar. Ia tertegun dengan perkataan orang itu.

Tidak berguna?

Percuma berusaha?

"_Untuk siapa kaumelatih _passing_mu? Untuk Kise? Midorima? Murasakibara? Atau, jika semua itu untukku, untuk apa? Aku bahkan bisa menang sendirian _walau tanpa operanmu_." _

"_Menyerahlah pada Aomine."_

"_Aku… sudah tidak ingat bagaimana menangkap _passing_mu lagi."_

Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menyerah? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku berhenti bermain basket?

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul. Kuroko memang lemah, ia memang tidak berguna sekarang. Bahkan Akashi sudah tidak peduli apakah ia masih mau menjadi _phantom sixth man_ atau tidak.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Ia benci basket, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berhenti mencintai olahraga tersebut. Menghela napas, ia akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan.

"_Mungkin melihat-lihat klub lain bisa membuatku mengalihkan pikiran dari basket,"_

Dan ia akhirnya menunggu sampai bel jam pulang-yang sebenarnya masih sangat lama- untuk berbunyi.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, para murid dengan semangat berhamburan keluar kelas. Ingin segera pulang atau mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka. Kuroko, yang memang sudah tidak berniat datang ke klub basket lagi hanya duduk di bangkunya. Menunggu sampai sekolah sepi. Seperti yang telah ia putuskan, ia akan mencoba mencari dan melihat-lihat klub lain.

Butuh waktu lama sampai para murid SMP Teiko pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Cahaya jingga yang dengan indahnya menerangi langit biru mulai meredup. Kuroko yang tengah asik membaca novelnya akhirnya sadar bahwa sekolah sudah sepi. Memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas, ia akhirnya keluar dari kelas menuju halaman sekolah. Ia ingin melihat-lihat klub yang ada di SMP Teiko ketika orang-orang sudah pulang.

Ketika ia akan mengambil langkah menuju ruang klub, ia berbalik. Mengambil jalan memutar. Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin melewati ruang klub basket. Ruang klub di SMP Teiko memang hampir semuanya berjajar antara klub satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan klub basket ada di paling ujung. Jadi jika ia tidak ingin melihat ruang klub basket, ia harus mengambil jalan memutar.

Ia telah berkeliling dan melihat berbagai klub, tapi ia masih belum menemukan klub yang menarik. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

_Archer Club_

Klub memanah?

Entah kenapa pintu klub itu terlihat begitu menarik. Membuat Kuroko ingin membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruang itu luas tapi tidak banyak terdapat barang. Di dalam hanya terdapat busur dan anak panah yang berjejer. Ada juga beberapa benda bulat yang Kuroko tidak tahu namanya. Benda itu digunakan untuk target memanah. Ada lingkaran merah kecil di tengahnya. Hmm… sepertinya ini ruang penyimpanan klub memanah.

Tertarik, ia coba ambil sebuah busur dan anak panah. Busur itu lumayan besar, tidak cocok dengan badan Kuroko yang mungil. Dia keluar dari ruang itu dan masuk ke tempat pelatihan memanah. Tempat pelatihan itu merupakan ruangan terbuka, ia bisa melihat langit yang semakin gelap.

Dia posisikan busur dan anak panah itu bersama. Mengarahkannya ke bulatan merah di depan. Kuroko sering melihatnya di televisi, jadi ia sedikit tahu bagaimana cara memanah yang benar, mungkin. Ia coba tarik anak panah yang telah terpasang di busur itu kebelakang. Hmm… ternyata sulit juga. Setelah ia merasa telah menariknya sekuat tenaga, ia lepaskan anak panah itu. Dengan cepat anak panah itu melesat dan menancap di tembok kayu. Ahh… meleset.

Tidak menyerah, Kuroko kembali mengambil sebuah anak panah. Ini menyenangkan. Mungkin dia akan keluar dari klub basket dan bergabung di klub memanah. Siapa tahu kelak dia bisa menjadi _archer _yang handal?

Jadi ia mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba. Dan seperti basket, ia tetap gagal.

Ketika ia sedang asik mencoba mengenai targetnya, Kuroko mendengar suara, "Hoamm… ah, Tetsu? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Terkejut, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Aomine-_kun_? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan barusan, Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"Hei, itu pertanyaanku! Aku hanya menumpang tidur di sini-cih, sial. Aku tidur terlalu lama- kau sendiri, kenapa malam-malam begini bermain benda seperti itu?" jawab Aomine. Kesal karena Tetsu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Malam? Sontak Kuroko menoleh ke arah langit. Itu benar, malam telah tiba. Bintang-bintang berkilauan di langit, menemani sang bulan. Udara malam menerpa wajah datarnya, dingin.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Kuroko cepat-cepat menata kembali busur dan anak panah yang ia pakai pada tempatnya, tapi belum sempat ia mencapai pintu tempat penyimpanan, tangan Kuroko telah digenggam erat oleh Aomine.

"Tetsu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Aomine geram.

"Sudah malam Aomine-_kun_, aku harus pulang. Udara sudah semakin dingin," Kuroko menjawab dengan datar. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Aomine.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku minum?" Bukannya melepas pegangan tangannya, ia malah mempereratnya.

"Minum?"

"Kau kedinginan kan? Aku membawa _wine _untuk kita minum bersama. Katanya _wine_ bisa membuat tubuh kita menjadi hangat. Bagaimana?" tawar Aomine.

Menghela napas, Kuroko menjawab, "Kita masih di bawah umur. Mana bisa kita minum itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik Aomine-_kun_ juga pulang."

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine.

"Ha'i?"

"Kenapa kau… menghindariku?"

"…"

Tertegun mendengar pertanyaan sang _ace_, Kuroko tak bisa menjawab langsung.

Menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, akhirnya Kuroko menjawab, "Aku tidak menghindari siapapun. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Aomine-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu temani aku minum!" seru Aomine keras kepala. Mereka benar-benar mirip, tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar," jawab Kuroko. Ia kembali menghela napasnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sebotol wine dan dua gelas kosong diletakkan di antara kedua remaja tersebut. Aomine kemudian mengambil botol itu dan menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas.

"Minumlah," kata remaja berkulit gelap itu lirih.

Kuroko hanya bisa menurut. Jika memang wine itu bisa membuat badannya hangat, mungkin saja wine itu juga bisa menghilangkan dingin di hati Kuroko. Setelah meminum wine di gelas itu sampai habis, Kuroko hanya terdiam.

Penasaran karena sang bayangan hanya terdiam, Aomine akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Masih dingin," jawab Kuroko datar. Tapi sedatar apapun itu, Aomine bisa tahu bahwa ada nada kekecewaan di sana.

Ya, hasilnya sama saja. Tubuhnya memang merasa hangat, tapi dingin di hatinya masih tetap sama. Dan dengan menatap Aomine, berdua saja dengan Aomine begini membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Remaja berambut biru gelap itu akhirnya mengambil gelasnya dan meminum wine di gelas itu. Tapi sebelum wine itu ia telan, ia dekati wajah Kuroko. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Kuroko yang masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi, hanya membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Ciuman dari Aomine begitu lembut, begitu _hangat_.

Tanpa sadar, remaja berambut _baby blue_ itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Membuat Aomine mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memindahkan cairan di mulutnya ke mulut Kuroko. Setelah wine di mulut Aomine berpindah semuanya dan di telan oleh Kuroko, ia hentikan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aomine tenang.

"Hangat, terlalu hangat," jawab Kuroko. Ia pegang dadanya erat-erat. Panas, dia merasa akan meleleh. Dia kedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena perasaan hangat yang diberikan Aomine begitu menyakitkan.

Melihat sang _shadow _bersusah payah untuk tetap memasang wajah datarnya, Aomine kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ia peluk Tetsunya erat. Mengelus rambut berwarna cerah itu. Kemudian ia bisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau terluka kan? Kau kesakitan kan?"

"Ao- Aomine-_kun,"_

"Kau pasti selalu kedinginan, selalu menangis. Kau pasti merasa tidak berguna, benar kan?"

"Hentikan,"

"Tetsu, kau… sekarang membenci basket kan? Kau benci semua orang di klub kan? Kau pasti juga membenci a—,"

"Aomine-_kun_, sudah. Berhenti!" potong Kuroko tegas. Membuat Aomine terdiam begitu saja. Kuroko tahu, remaja berkulit gelap itu juga terluka.

"Aku tidak membenci siapapun. Jadi Aomine-_kun_ tenang saja," Kuroko hanya menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Aomine.

"..."

"..."

"Tetsu, apa orangtuamu di rumah?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Dia masih merengkuh tubuh kecil Kuroko.

"Mereka akan pulang terlambat. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering lembur," jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Malam ini… ijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu, ijinkan aku bersamamu malam ini saja," lirihnya.

Kuroko terbelalak.

_Aomine-_kun_?_

"_Ha'i."_

Dan merekapun pergi menuju ke rumah Kuroko.

o0o

Tidak ada kata romantis, tidak ada kata-kata penenang. Yang Aomine lakukan hanya diam ketika ia memasukkannya. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu sampai Kuroko merasa tenang dan menyesuaikan ukurannya. Aomine tidak melakukannya dengan lembut, ia benar-benar kasar, seakan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini pada Kuroko. Ia bergerak begitu saja secara cepat, tak menghiraukan teriakan sakit dari Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kuroko, walau dia merasa perih yang luar biasa, dia sama sekali tidak menyuruh Aomine untuk berhenti. Walau dia merasa tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua, dia tetap membiarkan Aomine bergerak. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ini sama. Sama seperti selimut tebal yang baru dibeli oleh orang tuanya. Setebal apapun selimut itu, tetap tidak akan bisa membuat hatinya hangat.

Ini juga sama seperti wine yang ia minum. Meski wine tersebut membuat tubuhnya panas ketika ia meminumnya, tapi hatinya tetap akan merasa dingin.

Jadi Kuroko pikir, se-_gentle_ apapun Aomine padanya, tetap tidak akan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi mungkin saja, jika Kuroko biarkan Aomine melakukan ini, ia bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit di hati Aomine. Karena Kuroko tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka. Jika dia tidak bisa mengobati rasa sakit dan dingin di hatinya, paling tidak dia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hati orang lain-Aomine-.

Ya. Aomine terluka. Dia telah hancur. Cahayanya yang kini terlalu terang, terlalu menyilaukan, membuatnya tak bisa melihat masa depan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini?

"Tetsu, kaumenangis,"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, suara Aomine menyadarkannya dari lamunan kecilnya. Dia… menangis?

Ahh…

"Maaf, Aomine-_kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja," katanya serasa mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya. Percuma.

Aomine menanggapinya dengan mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, membuah Kuroko melenguh keras. Kemudian, ketika mereka berdua merasa akan mencapai puncaknya, Aomine berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

"_Setelah ini, semuanya akan berakhir,"_

Bisikan itu membuat air mata Kuroko mengalir lebih deras. Dan dengan satu hentakan keras dari Aomine, mereka berdua mencapai puncak mereka.

Mereka kelelahan. Aomine menarik selimut baru Kuroko untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Lalu, sebelum kegelapan merenggut, Kuroko menjawab bisikan Aomine.

"Ya, semuanya akan berakhir. Aku yang akan mengakhiri semua ini,"

o0o

Keesokan harinya, Aomine terbangun tanpa Kuroko di sisinya. Orang tua Kuroko bilang dia berangkat lebih pagi karena ada urusan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine segera bersiap untuk berangkat.

Di sekolah, ia mendapat berita dari Kise.

"Aominecchi! Apa kau sudah dengar? Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi… Dia–"

"Berisik! Memangnya ada apa dengan Tetsu?!"

"Akashicchi bilang Kurokocchi keluar dari club basket Teiko!" seru Kise panik.

"…"

Aomine hanya menatap Kise dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tetsu keluar dari klub basket? Itu berarti… mereka tidak akan bisa bersama lagi, kan?

Ahh… Begitu rupanya. Dia sunggingkan senyum sinis, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kise yang merasa khawatir.

Semua ini sudah berakhir.

Hubunganku dan dirimu, semua telah berakhir.

Benar kan, Tetsu?

.

Kise mencoba mengejar Aomine. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada Aomine.

"Aominecchi, tunggu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari memegang sepucuk kertas.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Aomine dingin. Ia berhenti berjalan, tapi ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Kise. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Seperti menangis atau bersumpah serapah.

"Akashicchi menyuruhku memberikan ini kepadamu. Katanya surat ini dari Kurokocchi, ah, tenang saja, aku tidak membacanya kok," Kise berjalan mendekati Aomine dan menyerahkan surat itu.

Aomine hanya diam ketika ia menerima surat itu dari tangan Kise. _Surat dari Tetsu? _

Ia buka surat itu, dan ia baca setiap kata yang tertulis rapi dalam selembar kertas tersebut.

Matanya membelalak, kemudian ia kembali memasang senyum dingin itu.

_Semua ini memang sudah berakhir. Aku telah mengakhiri semuanya._

_Tapi… aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencoba mengembalikan senyumanmu, senyuman semua orang._

_Tunggulah aku. Di saat semuanya telah berakhir, di saat itu pula semua akan kembali dimulai._

Heh, kita lihat saja nanti, Tetsu.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
